Super Stiles
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So it was just another day at school but wait what's this, there broken shelves in the libary, a fight in the locker room in which Danny is hurt and a fire all in the same day. Who will Save us why it's Super Stiles or is he the reason why they happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but the plot.

This story went in a totally different direction then I planned but I like it so here it is.

Maybe you will Like it too?

There are very mild hints of Danny and Jackson in the second chapter, no Lydia at all so don't ask me where was she. Also the information on mating habits and Werewolf is stuff I know and have read over the years with a little of my own thrown into the mix. Did I spell his last name wrong I know people spell it to different ways but did I use the wrong one for Stiles?

**Also the Bold letter on a few Paragrahps means the start of a new scene.**

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Super Stiles.<span>

**S**tiles paused as he pulled to a stop outside the school and sniffed at himself but frowned as he rolled his eyes, he wasn't a werewolf so he wouldn't be able to tell if he smelt like Derek however Scott would which was a problem. He may be mated with Derek but he didn't know if the older man wanted others knowing or even if he wanted to get into it with Scott so he took four showers this morning trying to make sure he smelt like anything but Derek.

He wasn't sure it had worked but Stiles covered his tracks anyway and sprayed himself like crazy, so much so he nearly suffocated himself in the bathroom as the deodorants became visible like smoke in the air. Stiles slid from the car but paused as he glanced at the car freshener hanging on his mirror and leaned across to grasp it "Stiles." He tightened his fingers on it as he pulled back hearing Scott's voice drawing close. He turned around to face his best friend feeling his heartbeat speed up;

Would Scott be able to tell?

Scott frowned as he scrunched his nose "Why do you smell weird?" He stepped closer and sniffed before stepping back as he waved his hand between them.

Stiles glared and slapped Scott's hand down as he shoved the air freshener in his pocket "Would you stop people are looking." He flung his bag over his shoulder as he shut his door and locked his car, only to pause at Scott's question.

Scott frowned as he slid his hand in his pocket "So why do you smell weird."

Stiles opened his mouth and ran his hand over his head before lifting it to point at Scott "I'm testing your senses" he grinned while nodding rapidly "Want to see how far your sense of smell reaches and if you can tell where I've been."

Scott shrugged one shoulder with a smile "Cool I've been practicing with Derek, so we will see if I've learnt anything new." He slapped Stiles on the shoulder as they walked into the school meeting up with Allison.

Stiles felt his heartbeat slow down as he entered the classroom for his first lesson hoping it lasted all day because if it didn't he was going to have to skip classes and avoid Scott until he found a solution. Maybe a trip to the library was in order so he could do some research on what a mating was about and how it affected him.

**D**erek growled as he sat on the half decent couch in his burnt out house wondering why he was sat here doing nothing productive when he had a mate he could be with or waiting in their 'den' for his mate to get home from school. But no Stiles kicked him out the house every time his father came back from a shift, regardless of the time or if he was leaving for school because he didn't want Derek in his bedroom without him there in case his father caught Derek. As if a human would catch him in the house, Stiles didn't know to this day he use to sneak in when the younger man was asleep and just sit watching him or listening to him breathe, only to leave before Stiles woke up.

He snarled having the answer to his question as to why he was sat here, because Stiles didn't want him around unless he was in and his dad was out. He acted like he was ashamed of their matting not wanting any one to know, Derek stood up pacing the dirty floor trying to calm himself down because Stiles was a human. He couldn't understand the importance of mating or how to behave yet Derek's anger wouldn't albeit; his mate should be proud of their bond and want people to know what they had regardless of being a human or Werewolf.

Moving quickly he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlock his car as he descended the steps intending to find Stiles and teach him a lesson because he was not ashamed of their mating and neither would he hide it.

He was a Hale and they did things their own damn way but Stiles was about to find out the hard way.

**T**he bell sounded making students clear the hallways but Stiles didn't rush he had a free period and his destination was the library to research as much as he could about matings and what they stood for, behaviour when in a mating, and scent changes. He wondered if he would always smell like Derek who had mentioned something that night he came through the window and kicked Danny out. Either way he needed answers before anything else so Stiles pushed open the doors finding it relatively quiet as he moved towards the librarian who sat behind her desk.

"I was wondering if you could open the private section of the library please." Stiles smiled at the women who looked at him over her reading glasses and nodded before grabbing the keys from the desk draw and lead him to the back of the library. The back portion of the library or the private section as it was called was for anyone who needed utter silence for either studying or to revise for exams but the real reason he asked to use it was because others didn't. People found the small space between the giant shelves and narrow walk ways a little cramped but Stiles found it cosy, the books covered nearly every subject he needed and he liked being left to his own devices.

He thanked the librarian when she unlocked and propped the door open before moving back to her desk while he moved towards the very back where there was two small table with computers on fitted against the wall. Stiles moved to towards the far left one which was the one he normally used and dropped his bag onto the wooden chair next to his as he sat down "Pad." He flipped open his bag pulling the pad out as the computer whirled to life. Once Stiles had everything set up he shed his jacket hanging it over the back of his chair trying to decide which topic to research first and decided mating would be the most logical choice.

**D**erek walked passed a class door before stopping and walking backwards to gaze through the small window, he saw Scott leaning forward on his table staring at the back of Allison's head while her hand was behind her. He followed her arm to find Scott's fingers linked with her and curled his lip at the sight, god it was just sickening to see Scott drooling over a woman when his own mate didn't drool over him. It wasn't like he was asking Stiles to be all caught up over him wanting nothing more than to spend time with him but was it wrong to ask for a little bit of puppy love?

No it fucking well wasn't but Derek Hale was not about to tell Stiles Stilinsky that because it was just undignified, and he didn't grovel for anyone's affections…not when he should have them in the first place.

Derek moved quickly following his mates' scent to the library and when he entered his eyes swept the room inspecting the people around him but the most he saw was three people and a librarian which left the question.

Where was Stiles?

**S**tiles mouthed his pencil between his lips as he typed and curled his lips around it as he frowned at the screen and shook his head before typing again; he twirled the pencil between his lips as he gripped the mouse to open a link. He heard a noise coming from the direction of the entrance but didn't pay it any attention as he skimmed the text;

It is often said that life without ones mate was to live with only half the soul.

Stiles snorted at that he somehow doubted he was Derek's soul mate or the missing piece to his soul and carried one reading the writing as the noise came again; he moved his head slightly as if to glance in that direction but could tear his eyes away:

_Most 'wolves' don't find their mate and often find a companion to be, sometimes that companion could have certain qualities or tributes that there mate would have. _

"My ass" Stiles glared at the screen feeling slightly offended "I'm his mate not some close to crap." he was Derek's mate and obviously must be because most of the sights stated 'wolves' mated once and it was for life. When he meant wolves Stiles meant Werewolves but he was being careful in case people checked his history on his account. After doing this for a while he knew or more correctly guessed which sites where real while others where just crap complied together. He frowned hearing that noise again but clicked a different link and leaned forward as he started reading putting the pencil back between his lips;

_The role of an Alpha's mate if often many things, the main one is to keep the Alpha from leading the pack into bad decisions or situations but ultimately support their mate in the challenging role of leader of the pack….._

Stiles laughed around the pencil as he shook his head and took the pencil out his mouth "I met him at the candy store, He turned around and smiled at me you get the picture." he shook his head at his thoughts, finding the song, Leader of the pack by the Shangri-Las, slightly similar to his situation and highly amusing, he made a note to download the song. He put his amusement to the side and carried one reading the information but skimmed the page;

…_Often the mating can be difficult as it's trying to establish the balance of when it's Alpha to packmate, or mate to mate. The Alpha's mate has to know when to fall in line with the rest of the pack and take direction but also know when to challenge it's mate without seeming threatening or undermining the Alpha's dominance…_

Stiles tapped his pencil against his pad "Yeah right I try to help and what does Derek do, does he take my advice like a mate should…no he slams me into walls and tells me to keep my nose out of it. This is going to be such a good mating, Hey Derek don't do that" he tapped his pencil harder than before "Oh hello wall I guess he took my advice well." Stiles rolled his eyes as he skimmed further down the page.

**D**erek raised his eyebrows, was that how Stiles saw it when he slammed him against things because he though Derek didn't want his advice? He just didn't want his human mate meddling in pack business where he could get hurt or killed. So ok he could have gone about it in a different way than slamming Stiles against walls but he didn't, so shoot him. He leant against the shelves for the last ten minutes listening to Stiles little conversation with himself and while he found the leader of the pack line cute he didn't like the way Stiles thought this mating was just convenient.

He sat on the chair next to Stiles who was taking a drink from his can of coke "While the song bears a slight reference to me in the title, I don't see it being any more than that." Derek grinned but it was all teeth.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide as he dropped the can and started coughing but ended up spraying his coke over Derek before turning his head to look at the computer screen and back again to the older man thinking one thing, _Ah shit I'm dead_.

Derek just stared at Stiles as coke slid down his face but when Stiles just sat there with his mouth slightly ajar and coke dripping from his chin he growled.

Stiles sat up straight "Shit…err I mean sorry" he wiped his chin quickly and looked around for something to wipe Derek's face with but didn't find anything and pulled his sleeve intending to wipe the coke off with that however when Derek growled again leaning forward slightly he leaned back as his curled hand flew forward.

Derek growled as Stiles hit him in the face "What is your problem." He watched the younger teen try to say something, anything productive but what came out was slightly amusing but infuriating at the same time.

"That when I fell for the leader of the pack, brumm, brumm." Stiles shook his head as it left his mouth and frowned at Derek while moving his sleeve over the face wiping up the coke "Sorry." He lowered his arm wondering why he did that when Derek was around. First I've got a bunch of coconuts, now leader of the pack….was this his way of serenading Derek Hale? Stiles found his lips kicking up but tried to stop it when Derek glared at him and coughed "Sorry about that but what are you doing here."

Derek just glared, why did he have to have a reason? Stiles was his mate and he could damn well see him when he wanted to, and for that matter damn well do as he pleased to Stiles.

"Oh is there something going on, or did something happen." Stiles grabbed his pad and lifted it before flipping it shut only to have a hand grip his wrist with a bruising force "Ow, bleeding love." he flicked his eyes from his wrist to Derek when the older man frowned.

"Stop with the damn songs." Derek released Stiles wrist and moved his arm to rest over the back of his seat while resting the other on the table as he face Stiles but growled again at the man's question.

Stiles twirled his pencil "What if I was serenading you." He was smiling slightly with amusement but Derek didn't understand or simple didn't find it amusing and this Stiles amusement died a rapid death, such a shame.

"I would hurt you." Derek continued to stare at his mate only realizing at the last minute Stiles was joking and sighed, he had though Stiles was trying to be the top in their relationship for a moment but when he parted his lips to try and right the situation he growled.

"Something's wrong isn't it." Stiles moved his mouse over the internet window ready to click close when Derek growled at him, he sighed feeling his shoulder drop as he looked at the older man wondering if he was maybe a Cave Man instead of a Werewolf.

"Nothing happened I just came to see you." He growled when Stiles frowned leaning back in his seat away from him, god damn was nothing going to go his way.

Stiles raised one eyebrow "Why" he narrowed his eyes "I'm not having sex with you, I'm in school." He ignored Derek's lip curl and moved his eyes back to the text on the screen but froze when Derek answered his statement.

"I'm not here for sex I just came to see my mate." Derek glared at Stiles who stared at the computer screen with a frown, fuck this was stupid why did he even try?

Stiles glanced at the older man "Ok but I am in school and if you get caught you will be arrested." He watched Derek shrug one shoulder before staring at him which was slightly unnerving but he returned his eyes to the screen:

_The Alpha shows his mate affection in many different ways but playing is the most common as he enjoys being the centre of his mates' attention, others ways could be constantly brushing up against or simple following his mate around…_

Stiles tilted his head slightly while reading the text, is that what Derek was doing now? He looked at the older man who had been rubbing his fingertip back and forth over the table but stopped to stare back at Stiles. A frown tugged at his eyebrows but his lips twitch at the idea, he was wasn't he? Stiles turned back to the screen carrying on reading a few lines further down but noticed Derek went back to what he was doing;

_The pair normal leaves the pack for a week finding a place to mate in which they spend time alone just the two of them cementing the bond between them without interference from 'others', the alpha enjoys this time the most…._

Derek didn't seem happy when they started mating but of course Stiles had Danny in his bedroom which would be there 'den' and that would be classed as interference from 'others' so no Derek wasn't happy and Stiles doubted he enjoyed that time. But since then they had been together in his room yet Stiles always kicked him out when his dad came home or when he was going out, could that be classed as more interference?

"Derek" Stiles watched the older man look at him with a blank expression "Are you happy?" he watched green eyes narrow on him before leaning towards his computer screen but he just closed the window until Derek leaned back.

Derek shrugged continuing to stare at Stiles not sure what he should say so he didn't say anything even when Stiles clicked his fingers in front of his face with a well answer expression, Stiles would just have to live without the answer. Stupid, his wolf was stupid on all levels, Stiles continued to stare at Derek who just shrugged once and that was it which inspired so much confidence in Stiles "Hello answer you idiot." He leaned back when Derek growled. He was no idiot and when Stiles rolled his eyes before pushing his chair back he just continued to sit there watching his mate disappear in the maze of books, Derek leant forward reading the screen.

Stiles stood on the bottom shelf and reached up pulling a book down then paused, what was Derek doing? He moved towards the end of the aisle looking around at his computer to see Derek sat just as he was before looking in his direction. Derek suppressed a grin as his mate checked up on him and waited till the younger man went back down the aisle before looking at the computer screen making sure to listen out for Sties. The information on the screen had him wondering if Stiles was just good at researching or it he knew other Werewolves because most of the information was true and often uploaded by another wolf when it shouldn't have been.

Stiles moved some off the book until he could see and cried out "I knew it." he punched the air at having caught Derek only instead of the air he punch a book that flew off the shelf and hit Derek in the back of his shoulder. Ah shit that wasn't meant to happen and when Derek straighten he pushed the books back together and stepped onto the floor deciding a quick exit was in order he could come back for his stuff. Derek pushed his chair back and walked towards the door blocking his mate who ran a hand over his head while opening and closing his mouth then shook his head holding out one hand, Derek shrugged one shoulder as he kicked the door close.

It wasn't like he meant to fling a book at Derek yet the older man backed him into the aisle and leant against the shelves Stiles sighed knowing he was going to regret the book thing anyway "I didn't mean it." He walked backwards while nodding trying in vain. Derek straightened starting to walk down the aisle "You still hit me." He watched Stiles drop his hands before snorting some sarcastic comment but he just backed his mate up against the shelving. Stiles swallowed and found his eyes dropping to Derek's lips before lifting to meet his eyes "Sorry." He didn't know if it would help but better to be safe than sorry.

Derek raised one hand to grip the shelf by Stiles shoulder and moved the other one just by the younger man's waist "Still hit me." He brushed their lips and growled as Stiles arousal infiltrated the air, he pressed his body closer. Stiles rested one hand on Derek's stomach as he parted his lips running his tongue over the seams of the older man's lips only to groan when hips pressed against his "I'll make it up to you." He slid his tongue across Derek lips. Derek rubbed his tongue against Stiles as fingers spanned his stomach, he slowed the kiss to move his lips down to Stiles chin giving it a nip "How." He left a trail of kisses to the strong jaw.

Stiles shivered as he tipped his head to the side "I'll let you stay tonight." His voice trailed off as teeth sank into his neck, he moved his hand further up feeling muscles ripple and curled his fingers to drag his nails over flesh. Derek groaned around the flesh in his mouth and sucked on it as he dropped his hands to Stiles hips grinding slowly into his mate; he moved his lips to ghost over a sensitive ear "I was going to stay anyway." He flicked his tongue against the shell. Stiles rolled his hips into Derek's as he gripped his bicep with his free hand "Really even though my dad's home tonight." He dropped his other hand back over Derek's abs feeling muscles draw tight.

Derek nipped an ear lobe "Yeah, don't like playing by your rules anymore so I'm playing by my own." He sucked on it as he rocked his hips and pressed Stiles harder against the shelves "Live with it." Derek whispered the words into Stiles neck. He could live with it but Stiles wasn't going to give in that easily "I like my rules better." He pressed his lips to Derek's cheek and hooked two fingers in the band of his jeans groaning as he felt nothing but skin. Derek ran the tip of his tongue up Stiles neck "I'm Alpha." He grinned when Stiles groaned and rolled his hips up feeling fingers brush against the head of his cock making him take in air.

Stiles moved his other hand to pull the zipper down as he unbuttoned Derek's jean "So." He pushed the tip of his forefinger against the head of his mates cock before running his finger over the small slit in the top. Derek raised his hands to grip the shelve above Stiles head so his elbows hung by either side of his mates head "That means you take orders from me" he sucked at an ear lobe before nipping it "Your my bitch." He grinned when Stiles snorted. His bitch "You wish." Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek's cock squeezing tightly before moving his fingers down in a slow stroke "If anything you're my bitch." He grinned on a gasp as teeth bit down on the side of his neck.

Derek bit down harder loving the noise coming from his mate before sucking on the skin, he rocked his hips forward "How am I your bitch." He whispered the words in Stiles ear feeling his teeth lengthen as fingers squeezed his cock again. Stiles ghosted his lips over Derek's neck and shoulders as he moved his legs until he had one between Derek's and slid down to rest his on his knees "I'll show you." He pushed the t-shirt up trailing his eyes over glorious skin. Derek groaned as he gripped the shelf tighter watching Stiles part his lips to rasp his tongue over his abs "Damn." He rocked his hips forward only to groan as warm air caressed the head of his cock.

Stiles pulled the jeans further part to blow on the head before running his tongue down until it reached the base and turned his head slightly to suck on Derek's cock before sliding his tongue back up to swirl it around the head. Derek groaned rocking his hips, he loved when Stiles liked to play, the man had a talent for sucking cock and it was his favourite pass time back in Stiles bedroom "Tease." He grumbled the word as lips wrapped around the head. Stiles hummed as he sucked on the head before taking more of Derek into his mouth, he moved his fingers to delved hips and gripped them giving them a squeeze as he slid his mouth further down.

Derek swallowed at the site trying hard to remember he wasn't Stiles bitch but at times like this he was more than happy to be however he tried not to be Stiles bitch and rocked his hips forward sliding all the way into Stiles mouth. He groaned squeezing Derek's hips harder before pushing them slightly back as pulled his mouth back to rub his tongue on the spot under the head of Derek's cock before sliding back down. Derek rocked his hips and groaned as he gripped the shelf tighter feeling his nails lengthen, his control was still precarious because it had only been a week into their mating but Derek couldn't help himself as he stared at Stiles.

A growl sounded in the air making him groan and flick his eyes up seeing flashes of blue, Damn he's going wolfy again it made Stiles heady to think he could snap Derek's control and moved one hand up hard muscles. Derek rocked his hips as Stiles slid down feeling his balls drawing tight and when nails raked his skin he arched his back while growling, he heard something crack but couldn't lift his eyes from his mate's talented mouth. Stiles slid Derek to the back of his throat and tightened his muscles by swallowing only to pull back and start bobbing again; he pulled the jeans a little lower until he brushed the tips of his fingers over Derek's balls.

His hips rocked forward faster than before as the cracking came again but Derek didn't care he dropped one hand to the top of Stiles head before sweeping his fingers over his mates' cheek and groaned Stiles kneaded his balls. Stiles sucked hard as he felt Derek's hips snap forward knowing his mate was about to cum and rolled Derek's balls in the palm of his hand before squeezing them gently as he moved his head faster.

Derek groaned as his hips snapped forward feeling his muscles tense "Stiles." He growled the word as Stiles moaned while continuing to suck.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide when books slammed into his sides as Derek muttered shit before losing balance, he covered his head with his hands as book continued to hit him. Derek fastened his jeans just as all the books where finished sliding off the shelves and onto Stiles before forming a little hill around him, ah shit he was in trouble "Stiles." He took a step forward to quickly side step a book coming at him.

Stiles pushed the books off him as he groaned, god damn those things where the big thick ones full of years of history and they all fell on top which fucking well hurt "Asshole." He tossed another book at Derek while standing up. Derek growled "It wasn't my fault." But the look Stiles shot him was nothing short of a 'your fucking stupid, so stupid you don't even know how stupid' it made him growl but his mate launched another book at him. Stiles kicked a book of his foot as he moved away from the small mountain that fell on him and rubbed his shoulder trying to sooth the aches from those hard pointy corners "You had hold of the shelf."

Derek curled his lip "I didn't know it would break, there old wood that's supposed to be strong" for emphases he grabbed another shelves then used his strength to snap the wood thinking it would hold up but it didn't. Stiles groaned "Don't do that" he looked at Derek "Now how do I explain two broken shelves" he watched the older man chuck the pieces of wood from his hands and shrug one shoulder, Stiles tried taking deep breaths. Derek glared at his mate when he got that look again and growled before kicking a book then huffed when Stiles ignored him and went back to his computer "What are you doing." He watched his mate log off before shutting it down.

Stiles grabbed his jacket and bag "I have to explain how I broke two shelves in the private section all by myself" he moved passed the older man "And hope they don't bill me for the damages you idiot." He exited the room. Derek followed behind Stiles even when his mate told him to fuck off "Bill me for the charges." He watched Stiles turn to look at him and shrugged one shoulder "I broke it I'll pay." He glared at his mates reply. Stiles wasn't doing this, he wasn't having a fight with Derek in the middle of the School library "Whatever you say Superman." He rolled his eyes before walking off trying not to be angry with Derek but god he was stupid at times.

How could he give the school Derek's bill details when they would inform his dad since he was still in school and how would he explain that to his father. Oh no biggie I just make Derek Hale pay for the damages, you remember him don't you he was wanted for murder at one point by you but it's all good now. Yeah that would go down just greatly, Stiles sighed as he reached the librarian's desk "Hi" he smiled nervously "I had a little accident in the private room." he watched her frown before looking at him sternly but he just smiled.

**S**cott slapped Stiles on the shoulder as he sat next to his friend during lunch "I heard about the library" he placed his tray down seeing Stiles close his eyes while sighing "How did it happen." He leant across the table to give Allison a kiss.

Stiles shook his head "I don't want to talk about it and it's not that big of a deal." He glanced at Scott but jumped when a tray slammed down on his other side and groaned seeing Jackson.

"Of course it is, you couldn't snap a pencil let alone shelves." Jackson picked his apple up and took a bite "So how did you do it." He glanced at the strange teen then smiled at Allison who smiled back while shaking her head.

Danny sat next to Allison "I don't see why it's so big of a deal, the shelves snapped they were old in the first place." he nodded towards Scott then smiled at Stiles who held his hands up in agreement.

"See nothing major just shelves giving way." Stiles groaned when Scott shook his head while grinning as Jackson made comments and Allison just smiled joining in the teasing while Danny ate his lunch however the only thing Stiles could think was:

_Thanks Derek._

**S**tiles pulled his jeans on and grabbed his long sleeved black t-shirt from his locker wondering why he had to shower after practice, it wasn't like he did much but sitting on a bench was hard work anyway according to their coach. He slide his arms into the long sleeved and scrunched the material between his arms ready to pull it over his head when he heard a noise that had him pausing "Hello." Stiles waited but didn't hear anything. He pulled the material over his head before grabbing the shirt he was going to wear over the top when a hand landed on his shoulder making him let out a small scream, Stiles didn't think he just reacted and grabbed the shower gel bottle.

Derek opened his mouth "St—" but bit his own tongue when something hit him in the eyes, fuck it burned he raised his hands wiping at the liquid and stepped back rapidly but something smacked into the back of his legs. He tried to righten himself but Derek couldn't his balance was too far off as this bliddy liquid stung his eyes and not matter how hard he wiped it was still there, thick and gooey.

Stiles turned squeezing the bottle as he flung his hand out only to stop as he took in familiar features "Derek." He watched the man wipe his eyes while moving backwards, he dropped the bottle and reached for Derek however the older man tripped backwards over the bench. Stiles winced as he watched Derek fall backwards over the bench and slam into the lockers behind him with enough force to rattle them "Ah shit." He put his hands on his head as if he could feel the pain.

Derek growled as pain flared to life in the back of his head "What the fuck is wrong with you." He wiped but the damn liquid was still there, he felt his anger raising and kicked at the god damn bench that tripped him up. Stiles moved quickly out of the way of the bench and heard a crack as it smashed into the lockers "Will you stop doing that." He glared at the man on the floor who was wiping at his eyes like mad. Derek growled "I can't it stings." He sat up rubbing the heel of his palm into his eyes so thankful he couldn't see Stiles at this moment and when he received an answer he wanted to kill him, how cruel was his mate.

Stiles rolled his eyes "I meant with destroying things not your eyes." he moved when Derek came to his feet rapidly and watched the older man punch the lockers denting one door and felt his anger grow "Stop doing that." He slammed his hand against Derek's shoulder.

Fed up, he was fed up and that was all there was to it. Derek had tried to be nice and come see his mate wanting to spend time yet he got this in return "Fuck you." He grabbed the younger man when he touched him and slammed him against the lockers. Stiles groaned before pushing against Derek's chest but the man refused to let go "Asshole." He growled the word as a fist dented the locker by his head "Stop." He slammed his body against Derek's. Derek bared his teeth as his back hit the lockers before gripped Stiles arms "I'm going to kill you." He pushed his mate right back against the lockers feeling Stiles body slam into them as he pressed close.

Stiles glared at the older man "I swear to god if I knew you were going to be high maintenance I would have said no." he smacked the older man in his stomach watching as he bared his teeth with his eyes still closed. Derek slammed his hands into the lockers either side of Stiles head "I wanted to spend time with you and I get shit for it." He exhaled and dropped his arms as he stepped back "Whatever I'm going." He turned and started walking. Stiles watched Derek wishing he would crash into something even as he spoke "Stop." But the older man just carried on walking, he sighed rolling his eyes and moved to grab Derek's arm.

He growled "What." But when he was pushed to sit on a bench without a reply Derek just growled, his eyes stung from what he guessed was a body wash or shampoo while his head was throbbing from hitting it and his body hurt. He wanted to go back to his burnt out shell of his house and sit there alone in the cold, damp darkness it provided because he was more than a little unhappy with his mate at the moment. Stiles wrung the towel out before standing in front of Derek and tipped his head up to run the cloth over his eyes hearing Derek sigh "I'm at school and you can't just come here when you want to see me." It was a nice gesture though, even when it had been nothing but disastrous.

Derek didn't bother replying there was no point so he just sat there in silence enjoying the cold cloth over his eyes with Stiles gentle touches. Stiles frowned at the older man and continued to wipe his eyes before lifting the dripping end over the older man's eyes "Derek I like that fact you did come here but I have classes." Which he was missing right now but hey what was another bad grade. Derek shrugged one shoulder "I know but you're always doing something else." He blinked his eyes open finding they stung but not as much as they did before, he blinked a few more times seeing Stiles come into focus.

Stiles looked at green eyes "So are you, you're off with Scott or training Jackson or something else." He watched the man glare at him but it wasn't as effective with redden eyes, kinda evoked sympathy for the poor wolf. Derek tipped his head forward rubbing at the back of his head before fingers pushed his away "I don't like the fact you kick me out even when your dads home" he rested his head against Stiles stomach enjoying the soothing touches. Stiles inspected the bump and found his lips quirking up, Derek could kick anyone's ass on any given day even killed people but today he had been defeated by bad luck and school objects.

He ran his hands through brown hair "He doesn't know and you're not exactly his favourite person." Stiles cupped the back of Derek's neck and squeezed while soothing one hand down his back "I want him to know but not yet, he needs to get to know you before I tell him."

Derek frowned at the floor "And how's that going to happen."

Stiles shrugged one shoulder "I don't know but we can figure it out and I thought you didn't want others knowing."

Derek lifted his head "Why would I hide my mating, that's like marriage to you people." He looked at Stiles perplexed, how in the world did he come to think Stiles was intelligent.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder "You told Danny to keep his mouth shut or you would hurt him." when Derek dropped his head back down he massaged his neck again.

Derek exhaled "I thought you would get shit from people if he told them what happened or how it happened." he curled his lips when Stiles made aww sounds, for god sake would this day never get better.

Stiles smiled at the back of Derek's head "Aw I think you like me, want to protect me." He did it in a slight sing song voice, kind of like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality.

Derek growled but Stiles just smiled at him "I think we had our first fight." He smiled when Derek snorted "But let's not have any more like this." He tipped Derek's head back before sliding into the older man's lap. Derek gripped tensed thighs pulling Stiles closer as lips brushed his "I think I get to spend the night after this." He moved his hands to cup the younger man's ass and squeezed as he fastened his lips to Stiles. He grinned into the kiss as he snapped his fingers wide over Derek's jaw and hummed his agreement, his poor wolf was trying and while it might not have been successful today it was a welcomed start.

Stiles rolled his hips and gripped Derek's jacket pushing down board shoulders as groaned into the older man's mouth, he skirted his fingers down a defined chest to grip the edge of the t-shirt and started to pull it up. Derek refused to break the kiss and sucked on Stiles tongue as fingers tugged on his shirt, he coaxed the younger man into kissing him back and gripped Stiles hips rocking against him. Stiles grinned breaking the kiss and pulled Derek's t-shirt up quickly covering his face forcing the older man to light his arms so it could come off.

Derek smirked when Stiles dropped his t-shirt and leant forward biting down on his shoulder as hands moved towards his jeans; he sucked in a breath when fingertips brushed the head of his cock…

* * *

><p>Will they get it on or is something else going to go wrong.<p>

Click the button if you want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** don't own anything but the plot.

The second part to my story.

Went a little crazy with the sprinklers but that's just me Crazy.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>anny pushed open the locker room doors and gripped his bag strap as he hefted it higher on his shoulder while walking further in but frowned when he heard a noise….a groan "Hello." He turned the corner before stopping. He took in the half naked form of Derek who had Stiles on his lap as their hips rocked and the man pushed Stiles black t-shirt up while one hand was kneading the younger man's ass "Whoa."

Stiles jumped at the site of Danny stood there and nearly fell of Derek's lap "What…what are you doing here." He looked at the taller man who scratched the back of his head while looking everywhere but them.

Danny coughed "Left my wallet in my locker after practice and I wanted to grab it before last lesson" he glanced at the couple "Hey Derek" He lifted his hand before pointing "just going to my locker, ignore me."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek who just glared at him; he nudged the older man with his knee and tilted his head towards Danny while raising his eyebrows. Derek sighed before dropping his hands to the bench as he leaned back "Hey Danny." He watched the other man shoot him a surprised glance "Thanks for not saying anything about the other night."

Danny just nodded "No problem." He held his wallet before starting for the door "Cya later." he slide his wallet into his pocket as he opened the door to exit, good god he really needed to stop meeting them like that.

Derek glared at Stiles "I was nice are you happy." He was going to pay Danny a visit because the man always seemed to bump into them at the wrong times and he didn't like it, nobody saw his mate doing private things but him. Stiles flashed a quick grin "Yeah, he's an alright guy actual kind of surprised him and Jackson are best friends." He watched Derek let out a bored sigh while raising one eyebrow at him "You don't care do you." He watched Derek shake his head. He smirked when Stiles muttered ass as he slid his hand over his shoulders pulling him forward, Derek grinned as he captured Stiles lips' moving his hands up the younger man's back pulling his t-shirt up in the process.

Stiles rocked his hips and arched his back when nails danced over his skin; he slid one hand into brown hair to fist it as sucked on the man's tongue knowing this should stop because they could be caught at any moment. Derek growled as Stiles groaned into his mouth and rocked his hips up as he moved one hand to unbutton his mates' jeans when the door opened again, he broke the kiss to growl as he smelt who it was.

Danny glanced at the doors "Stiles the Headmasters on his way here, someone heard shouting and banging from inside the locker room and told him when they saw him in the corridor." He looked at the pair feeling his cheeks heat when Derek stood to his feet.

Stiles glanced at Derek and pulled his jeans up "Would you were underwear." He zipped the man's jeans a little too harshly as Derek sucked in a breath but he wasn't sorry he did it, he watched Derek curl his lip as he pulled on his t-shirt. Derek glanced at Danny who was looking at the door then them but frowned as he looked about making him look about, damn this wasn't good.

Some lockers where dented so much they would have to be pried off and replaced while others where just dented and the bench was spilt in half from where he kicked it, Derek understood what Stiles meant when he said to stop destroying things.

Stiles closed his locker and rubbed a hand over his head "We should leave." He started for the door only to back track as he heard voices "No, nope I'm dead." He turned looking at the man whose fault this was. Derek waved a hand "Don't start and it's not my fault, you started the fight." He pointed to the shower gel bottle then his eyes while Stiles snorted.

"You did with the library then sneaking up on me." Stiles moved the neckline of his shirt showing Derek a bruise but glanced at Danny who clapped.

"Stop bitch fighting, we have to hide." Danny glanced at the door before looking back at the two men "You aren't supposed to be on school grounds."

Stiles sighed "Great my dad is going to know about this."

Derek shrugged his jacket on "Danny" he watched the older man look at him "Your friend's with Stiles right." He watched the other man lift one shoulder while glancing at Stiles.

Danny watched Stiles shrug before answering "I guess so." He turned his head in time to see a fist coming towards his face; he stumbled backwards from the surprising blow "What was that for." He lifted his hand seeing a blood on his fingers when he pulled it away from his lip.

Stiles stood beside Danny "Are you ok" when the taller man nodded wiping the blood away he glanced at Derek "What's wrong with you." He watched his mate glared at him before waving his hand to the room. Derek sighed before moving closer and ripping the sleeve of Danny's school jersey "Some dude started fighting with Danny and you stopped it." He watched Stiles mouth open and close but he didn't have time to wait around.

Danny watched Derek disappear before looking at Stiles who stared after the man with a confused look but when they door opened they booth looked at the head master who raised an eyebrow.

"What happened here?"

Stiles continued to stare as Danny ran his tongue over his split lip "Some guy jumped me and Stiles ran him off." He watched the head master frown before looking at Stiles who continued to stare "Stiles." He widened his eyes "Tell him."

Stiles glanced at Danny before nodding his head quickly "Yep what he said."

**J**ackson glared at Stiles who was fidgeting with his bag strap "I find it hard to believe he run someone off and you got jumped." He turned to his best friend knowing it was hard to get the drop on Danny; he was taller than most and a little more muscled than most as well, whereas Stiles was…well Stiles.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder "I just came in after Danny beat him off really." He looked at Jackson who had been glaring at him since he found them in the hallway as the school was abuzz with gossip; he started having a go blaming him for the attack. Yet when Danny told him to lay off he did, who knew Jackson would be protective over Danny and not in the best friend ways like he was with Scott but in another way.

Danny smiled as he saw Allison then winced "Ow." He pressed his finger to the cut that started bleeding again; he glanced at Jackson who moved a little closer while glaring at Stiles.

Scott slapped Stiles on the shoulder "Heard about your little adventure, you fought the bad guy way to go." He glanced at Danny who was shrugging Allison's concern off saying he was fine. Allison glanced at Stiles "Where ever there's trouble your there" she smiled when he shook his head muttering under his breath. Scott draped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders "Super Stiles." He grinned when Stiles snorted before pulling his phone out; he turned his attention to Danny "You going to be ok."

Danny nodded "Just a spilt lip I'll live." He nudged Jackson shoulder distracting the man from glaring at Stiles "We should get to class." He nodded towards the others before starting to walk with Jackson.

Scott glanced at his watch "We got English lit." He watched Stiles nod before muttering science "Cool catch you after school."

Stiles nodded as he walked along the corridor feeling a little tired, today seemed to be dragging out into one big kafuffle after the other, Derek didn't need to smack Danny but at least they had cleared up a few things between them. He slid his phone into his pocket and hitched his bag higher as he turned down the corridor hoping the next hour went by quickly so he could go home and put this day behind him.

**D**erek watched Stiles through the classroom door having followed his mates scent and found him mixing things in the tubes, he didn't know what he was doing but the room was empty so he pushed open the door "Stiles."

He lifted his head when he heard his name and saw Derek shutting the door and pulling the window blind down before flicking the lock "Why are you still here." Stiles glanced back to what he was doing and then lifted his head "Did you even leave."

Derek raised one eyebrow as he leant against the table so he was facing Stiles "No, what are you doing." He glanced at the various stuff on the table with equipment about then back to his mate who was holding up a sheet. Stiles let Derek take the sheet "Found something on the internet about masking scents thought I would try it" he smiled at the growl "Not to hide my scent but to see if it really works." Yet his smile faltered when Derek spoke.

"How?"

Damn, he hadn't thought that far ahead "I don't know but Scott's my test subject so I'll think of something." Stiles lifted a test tube pouring in the concentrated mix into the beaker which was slowly burning on the Bunsen burner. He made a noise when a hard body pressed up against him making him pour a little too much in "Shit, Derek." Stiles glanced over his shoulder giving the older man a look then resumed what he was doing only using a different tube. Derek nuzzled his mate's neck as he placed the paper on the table top before moving his hands to slender hips and placed open mouth kisses on the skin moving his lips up to an ear.

"Play with me."

Stiles shivered as air tickled his ear finding his concentration waning when an erection pressed into his ass as hands slid up his t-shirt "Stop I can't concentrate." He placed the test tube back and picked up another container. Derek grinned as he nipped the shell of Stiles ear before sucking on it hearing the soft intake of breath, he spanned his fingers wide inching them up Stiles chest to rub his fingertips around harden nubs. Stiles hand shook as he poured some liquid into the mixture and pushed his hips back as Derek pushed against him, he swallowed before licking his lips and placed the container back down as a nail flicked over his nipple.

Derek sucked on an ear lobe as he pinched a harden nub hearing Stiles gasp and nipped on the lobe between his lips before releasing it "Turn it off." He whispered the words as he scrapped his teeth down Stiles neck. He blinked his eyes open at the words not realizing when he shut them "No." Stiles coughed to clear his throat and carried on with his concoction as fingers pinched his nipples before roll them as hips pressed hard into him. Derek sucked on the rapid pulse point feeling Stiles heart beat even faster as hips pushed back into him, he grinned and nipped the flesh before pushing his hips forward into Stiles as he moved his hand down a taunt stomach.

Stiles placed the breaker down a little too hard feeling some liquid splash over the side and moved his hand to lay it flat against the table top as he tilted his head exposing more skin for Derek "I need to focus." His tone was soft as he drew in air. Derek pushed Stiles jeans further apart before running his finger down the cloth covered cock "So focus then or turn it off." He slid his hand into Stiles jeans pushing the heel of his palm against the head. Stiles felt his hips rolled "I can't." he whined the words when Derek rocked against him continuing to rub the heel of his palm hard against the head of his cock, he couldn't think beyond what that hand was doing.

Derek scrapped his nail over Stiles nipple before digging the tips in loving the moan he received as hips rocked back into his "Then turn it off." He grinned before sucking on the shoulder before him even though the material. Stiles shivered as warm air caressed his skin through the damp cloth, he sank his teeth into his bottom lip as those finger slid beneath the band of his boxers to ghost over his hard length. Derek moved his mouth to lick a line up to Stiles ear "I want to hear you." He moved his hand up through the neckline of the shirt to grasp Stiles chin tugging his lip free but groaned when Stiles dipped his chin to bite his fingers.

He sucked on Derek's fingers as he pushed his hips back wanting his mate but the man was going slow driving him mad…wait no he wanted to do his experiment but Stiles groaned losing his thoughts as hips slapped against his. Derek pushed his fingers deeper into Stiles mouth "Suck." He rasped the word in his mate ear as he rocked his hips forward a little harder and curled his fingers around Stiles cock giving it a squeeze. Stiles swirled his tongue around the two fingers before sliding it between them and pulled his mouth back to nip at the pads, his thighs kept tensing uncontrollably as his hips fell into rhythm with Derek's hand.

A growl sounded from his throat at Stiles and his tongue tricks they really did drive Derek mad, he tightened his hand twisting on the stroke up "Stiles guna fuck you" he nipped at heated skin "Right here." He moved his hand. Stiles moaned when Derek's fingers disappeared leaving his lips slightly wet making him ran his tongue over them and groaned as his jeans where shoved lower "God yes." he closed his eyes as fingers started to push in. Derek watched Stiles hang his head and moved his other hand from Stiles cock wanting this to last because he was already too excited at the thought of no more interruptions and the fact he could finally have his mate.

Stiles leant on his elbows and rest his head on his forearms as he pushed his hips back "Hard." He groaned when Derek growled as his finger pushed deeper, he bit the cloth of his sleeve as he rocked his hips back wanting more. Derek shoved the black material up exposing skin and bent slightly so he could run his tongue up Stiles spine enjoying the way his mate arched, he kept his finger still when they were all the way in and simple started stretching Stiles. His breathing caught in his chest as he groaned while shaking his head, Derek was going to slow "Derek." Stiles groaned the man's name with need but it didn't help his cause.

Derek pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in even slower "What." He dropped kisses to the exposed skin of the younger man's back feeling Stiles groan, he smirked as he crooked his fingers trying to find Stiles prostate. Stiles bit down hard on the material in his mouth as he arched his back "Stop teasing." He spoke around his sleeve wishing his mate would do something other than go slow because he was losing his mind. He extended his arm out straight on the table but found nothing to grasp except papers and other stuff so he curled his arm back to rest his fore head on it as he pushed his hips back "Please we can do this at home." Stiles briefly smiled when Derek growled at his words and moaned.

He pulled his fingers back before looking around "Stiles we don't have any lube" Derek gripped Stiles hips when he went to turn around keeping his mate still, his grin was feral at his mates words and reached for his bag. Stiles pressed his cheek flush with the cold desk that soon heated from his skin "Bag" he released his sleeve from his teeth "Shower gel." He picked it up after Derek disappeared from the locker room. Derek tipped the bottle upside down squirting a generous amount on his fingers and tossed the bottle before stroking his cock but swallowed hard when Stiles hands came behind his back to wrap around his cock. He moved his hand slowly at first but found himself stroking faster as hips rocked forward pushing Derek's cock between his slickened palms "Now." Stiles didn't want to wait anymore.

Derek gripped firm cheeks and pulled them apart as he started to push in, he couldn't lift his eyes from the sight of Stiles taking his cock inch by inch "Damn." He moved his hands to grip Stiles slender hips as he rocked them back. He groaned when Derek was all the way in and gripped the edge of the desk as he pulled his hips forward then rocked them back not feeling Derek move his hips at all "Derek move." Stiles felt his cheeks heat at his mates' words. Derek groaned "You're fucking yourself on my cock." He squeezed hips hard enough to bruise skin as he pulled back and thrust forward when Stiles rocked his hips back. Stiles moved until his back was flush with Derek's chest and tipped his head back on the taller man's shoulder feeling his lips part as he tried to take in air but couldn't as Derek thrust into him a little faster.

Derek grasped Stiles chin turning his head until he looked in brown eyes and grinned before brushing their lips making sure the tips of his fangs nicked Stiles bottom lip, he slid his other hand around to grasp Stiles weeping member. Stiles parted his lips further wanting a kiss and flicked his tongue over the tip of one fang and raised his arm to thread his fingers into brown hair pulling Derek's head closer and grinned as Derek groaned. Damn he loved when Stiles had moments where he took what he wanted or played with him, Derek slanted his mouth over Stiles as he twisted his wrist on the stroke up and swallowed the moan. He curled his other arm around them pushing Derek's jeans lower to curl his fingers in such a firm ass cheek letting his nails dig in loving the way Derek's hips snapped forward, Stiles broke the kiss on a soft moan as he tried to take in air.

A growl rumbled up from deep in his chest as he moved his hand faster feeling Stiles muscles tense as he arched his back and knew his mate was close, he sucked on the younger man's jaw before moving his lips lower down. Stiles pulled hard on Derek's hair as he rocked his hips back and groaned when teeth sank into his neck as Derek's strokes quickened in pace, he tugged on Derek's hair until the man lifted his head and fastened their lips together. Derek growled as he felt muscles clamp down tightly on his cock and spanned his fingers wide on Stiles throat loving the sensation of his groan against his palm as the younger man arched his back.

Stiles rocked his hips back and bit down on Derek's bottom lip as he came but felt his eyes go wide as a sound blared through the room yet didn't pay it much attention as he focused on Derek who growled into his mouth. Derek bared his teeth as Stiles pulled hard on his hair and teeth nipped his chin before lips fastened back against his, he thrust his hips forward but shivered as water cascaded over his skin and groaned as his body tensed. Stiles felt his breath catch when water came over them yet he moaned when Derek's arms tightened around him as the older man came inside him, he blinked watching blue fade until green preceded over it.

Derek brushed their lips back and forth for a few seconds before lifting his head.

"Fire."

Stiles snapped his head up off Derek's shoulder and looked at the table top seeing his concoction froffing but his shirt was on fire "How." He moved forward groaning as Derek slid free and quickly pulled his pants up as he panicked. Derek grabbed the shirt and opened the door tossing it to the floor as Stiles shouted no but he just raised his booted foot intending to put it out when the sprinkler went off in the hallway. Stiles groaned "You'll set the school off" he ran his hand over his head as he stepped into the hallway seeing pupils running out of classrooms while girls screamed trying to cover their heads, he turned to look at Derek who just shrugged one shoulder.

Derek moved back in the classroom following Stiles "Didn't know." He watched Stiles tipping the concoction down the sink "Just say you shirt caught on fire while you were wearing it." He looked at the floor seeing water starting to pool. Stiles grabbed his bag and slung it over his soaked shoulder before walking up to Derek "Thanks." He clamped a hand over the man's mouth trying not to smile as he kissed the back of his hand before dropping it. Derek glared watching Stiles moving through the door way expecting him to make do with a kiss that consisted of his hand between their lips; he exited the classroom following his mate.

Stiles groaned when he was pushed to the side as the last of the people moved towards the doors and looked at Derek who grinned uncaring he got Stiles into trouble or set his shirt on fire, or even the fact the school sprinklers came on. Derek grinned backing Stiles up against the wall as he pressed close "Kiss." He hovered his lips over the younger man's waiting for his kiss and growled playfully when Stiles closed the distance kissing him.

**S**cott looked at Allison who was wiping her face while laughing as Jackson who spit water out his mouth "Dude no." he felt his bag hit the floor as his shoulders dropped while shaking his head as he looked at his girlfriend.

Allison frowned at her boyfriend "What's wrong." She wrapped her arm around his waist while moving one hand to his jaw making him look at her.

Scott shook his head "No it's wrong he's my best friend and Derek couldn't do that with him" he looked at Allison disheartened "Not my Stiles."

Danny wiped his phone as he came to a stop beside the group and grinned having overheard Scott "At it again where they." He felt his pocket testing how wet it was while Scott croaked "Again." And kept hold of his phone as his pocket was a little too damp.

Allison felt her mouth drop open "Stiles and Derek" then she bit her lip before smirking "Again." Her eyes met Danny's

Danny smiled still looking at his phone "I caught them earlier in the locker room and then the other week when I was at Stiles we were kissing and Derek came in and kicked me out." He found his phone snatched from his hand and lifted his head. He took in a pissed off Jackson who had hold off his phone and raised his eyebrows when it clicked what he said "Ah fuck I was doing so well at hiding it." Danny leaned back when Jackson glared leaning forward coming into his personal space.

"What do you mean you where kissing Stiles and why where you at his house." Jackson moved his hand with Danny's phone when the older man tried to take it back.

Scott shook his head rapidly while hugging his girlfriend tight "Please no" he pulled back to grab her shoulders "Tell me he's joking." But when she shook her laughing he groaned "Not my best friend, noo."

Allison patted her boyfriend's back "Its ok baby, I got you." She noticed Scott's lips twitch knowing he wasn't as upset as she first thought and looked at Danny who was struggling to get a word in with an angry Jackson.

Danny groaned "I'm not with you so why would I tell you; I don't ask what you did with Lydia." He slid his hand into his pocket feeling his shoulders drop as he looked at Jackson.

Jackson slammed Danny's phone against his chest "But I'm your best friend and you always tell me stuff so why would it be any different." He narrowed his eyes on the taller man "You like him don't you?" he felt his lips tighten.

Danny shook his head "No it was just a kiss" he watched his best friend narrow his eyes on him "Loo—"

Jackson felt this fingers tightening on his books "But you would have done more if Derek didn't come." He watched Danny shake his head before rolling his eyes.

Danny looked at Jackson "Don't go there, you won't like it." He stared at his best friend knowing that he may have shut him up for now but he wasn't going to hear the last of it but then that would be rich coming from Jackson.

**S**tiles glanced about as he looked for Scott but when he heard someone yell "Super Stiles." He turned knowing they found him; he smiled and waved but raised an eyebrow when Jackson stormed off after snapping at Danny. He opened his mouth upon reaching the group but found his words cut off as Allison smirked at him before placing her hand over Scott's mouth "Hi where's Derek."

Stiles felt his eyes go wide as he looked at his best friend who was muttering under Allison's hand while shaking his head and holding his hands up "Ah shit, you know." He looked at Danny who held his hands up pointing to Scott.

"He saw with his own eyes."

Stiles felt his cheeks heating as he looked at his best friend "I was going to tell you and how much did you see." He knew it can't off been much when Scott's eyes went wide before narrowing as he took a step forward. Damn he should have kept his mouth closed "Scott calm down." He stepped back when hands reached for him before Allison jumped on his back pressing her hands over his mouth as he rambled.

Allison laughed as she kept her hands over Scott's mouth even when he tried to pull them off making Stiles smile as Scott glared at him but he didn't miss the way Scott's cheek bunched as if he smiled, no matter how brief it was. He felt his shoulder drop as tension eased out of him making him sighed wishing this day would end so he could put it behind him, from the library and books nearly killing him to the locker room fight where he found things out, good things. And finally the lab where they had sex but set off the fire system over Derek being careless in his quest to find the shower gel bottle.

**T**he Sheriff frowned as he sat facing his son "So let me get this straight, after the phone call about the library shelves you helped Danny fight off a strange guy who in the locker room that shouldn't have been on campus." He watched his son before smiling at him.

"Then you were doing an experiment in the science lab for part of your grade but your shirt caught fire and you panicked running from the lab to the hallway and this set off the sprinkler system as the fire alarms went off."

Stiles nodded hoping his dad would believe everything he had been told yet when the older man just nodded while looking at him the certain way he did when he knew Stiles was lying made him panic "That's why Scott calls me Super Stiles." He tried for a smile.

The Sheriff raised one eyebrow "Ok then I believe you." He stood up grabbing his keys "But we will talk about this later so I know I have all the facts before I might have to pay for damages." He watched Stiles nod and smiled "Ok I'm going out for a while be back in about an hour."

Stiles nodded watching his dad leave and exhaled the breath he'd been holding, for a minute there he thought his dad was onto him "Damn." He sagged back into the dinning chair letting his head loll back. He remained there for a moment before gathering his stuff and moving up the stairs to his room, Stiles closed the door dropping his bag and jacket to the floor as he pulled his t-shirt over his head while kicking off his shoes than dropped the t-shirt as he unbuttoned his jeans before kicking them off.

Derek watched Stiles shed his boxer before pulling on clean sweats and smirked as he lifted the covers "Good day at school." He watched Stiles crawl up the bed before dropping against it with his head on his pillow. God his bed felt like heaven after today's events making him groan before lifting his eyes to Derek's "Don't ever do that again or I'll divorce you." He allowed Derek to roll him until he was tucked against the taller man's side. Derek growled as he squeezed Stiles butt cheek "We don't do divorces and you know it." He pulled the covers over them and pulled Stiles tighter against him enjoying lying in bed together.

Stiles snorted as he rested his head on Derek's shoulder "Than I'll be a widow, you do die don't you." He half smirked when Derek growled at him but didn't react to the slap on his ass other than close his eyes and drop a kiss to Derek's chest. Derek soothed his hand up and down Stiles naked back and closed his eyes while a smile graced his lips at the thought in his head.

As backwards and sometimes disastrous day it had been, it also had been a huge step forward in their relationship, Scott knew about them, and Stiles didn't want to hide the mating. Derek turned his face pressing his lips against his mates' forehead feeling happy and decided next time there was another problem he would visit school and ask Super Stiles to solve them.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I missed anymore mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

If you would like to leave a review I would be most greatful but if it's to say this wasn't your cup of tea don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
